Talk:Dynamis - Tavnazia
Monsters Found Here Moving this table here until someone cleans it up Feba 04:45, 19 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Better? --Daniel 05:48, 19 June 2006 (PDT) ---- looks good.Feba 12:23, 19 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Looks like something's wrong with the table on the main article. I suck with wiki forms otherwise I'd do something about it. I don't really want to learn a new code... Chernabog 07:18, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- It is commonly believed all northlands AF drops here. I have personally seen rdm body (glacier) and war body (xarca) drop. I dont know if I should only edit in what I have seen, or all northlands AF. - Vivix 17:36, 6 September 2006 (EDT) : I would say just add what you see. It could be a partial mix of both. Chernabog 05:45, 11 September 2006 (EDT) It has already been established that the other three areas drop all AF2 of a particular peice, the same rule applies here most likely. I read elsewhere that the demons drop one peice and the hydra drop the other. Do all 4 antlions give an extension each? or only one? Also do all four antlions and 5 worms (as listed in the table) need to be killed for the subjob unlock? Tahngarthor 19:43, 23 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I believe the Hydra Corps drop the level 74 relics, while Kindred Demons drop the level 75 relics. --Jopasopa 19:53, 23 September 2006 (EDT) Jeuno Christmas Music This sounds sort of bizzarre that a boss, upon aggro, would play that music. Can someone confirm it? It just seems really random. it does, the second you aggro any of the Umbral Diabolos NPC's the music changes to Jeuno Christmas. The random ??? that gives you a Time Extension upon being clicked plays the Summerfest theme. Verification of Leg AF2-1 and some Major Edits After tonights Tavnazia run, making several changes here: *Scout's Braccae-1 dropped from Nightmare Hornet, thereby removing that particular Verification. *Also added in titles for when Diabolos(Diaboli) die(only 1 has to die, if you have more than 1 popped and only kill 1 you still get the title) and when you get the cutscene from Hieroglyphics after win. **Also note that the cutscene varies depending on where you are at in CoP. Not sure of the differences, if somebody could verify. ***http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=14067 :::Discussion about what triggers which endings. ::::Ending 1 - RoZ missions not complete ::::Ending 2 - RoZ missions complete, CoP missions not complete ::::Ending 3 - RoZ and CoP missions complete ::::Ending 4 - Apocalypse Nigh complete :::--Seyrr 14:37, 11 April 2007 (EDT) :::::That is pretty accurate, also note that upon beating Dynamis - Tavnazia and getting the cutscene from Hieroglyphics(you'll know this when you have the title Confronter of Nightmares) You will get an additional cutscene the next time you click a Hieroglyphics from one of 3 starter dreamworld Dynamis locations. --Charitwo 14:45, 11 April 2007 (EDT) *Added new pages for Nightmare Leech, Nightmare Makara, Nightmare Taurus, and Nightmare Cluster and Diabolos Spade. *Fixed some minor formatting errors as well. --Charitwo 22:10, 25 February 2007 (EST) Body -1 drops Body -1 armor drops from Nightmare Leeches. http://img152.imageshack.us/img152/1424/leechbodycy4.jpg They presumably drop from Nightmare Clusters as well, but that is unconfirmed so I left the verification tag on. Image:Warrior Lorica Minus 1.png - Off leeches, removing verification. --Charitwo 02:11, 3 April 2007 (EDT) ... that's the same image that was linked above. Not sure what your point is. The verification tag is meant for the drop from nightmare clusters. --Aurikasura 12:44, 3 April 2007 (EDT) Hrm, I didn't see that one. And look at the article revisions, I made Clusters and Leeches on separate lines to avoid confusion between them. Ensuring clarification that the verification was on Clusters only, and not Leeches. --Charitwo 13:22, 7 April 2007 (EDT) Hydra Are the hydra here sleepable, unlike Bcd? Tahngarthor Amazingly, yes. I was about to yell at a BRD who was singing a Lullaby as the first pull arrived (probably as an instinctive reaction), when we realized that hey, they stopped. You can sleep/lullaby the Hydra in Tavnazia. --Seyrr 02:36, 12 April 2007 (EDT) Another note-you can even drain/aspir Tavnazia Hydra. Don't ask me why, but clearly normal fomor rules don't apply. --Vyra 13:00, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Nightmare Worm The wording on the Nightmare Worm page implies that you can avoid having the entire team drawn in by dissolving the alliance before aggroing it or disbanding some people from party. Does this work? Tahngarthor 10:20, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :No. --Charitwo 11:31, 8 May 2007 (CDT) See Talk: Nightmare Worm, someone claims that it works there. Tahngarthor 22:33, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Dissolving the alliance works, we use this strategy. --Aurikasura 00:19, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Must be able to change targets then in another party through spike damage. --Charitwo 08:08, 10 May 2007 (CDT) He draws in the alliance he has most hate on.. If someone from a secondary alliance pulls hate, that alliance will be drawn in instead. His draw-in is either on a timer or just used before every weaponskill. He has auto-meditate. --Aurikasura 15:56, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ??? Repops Where should people stand when activating the time extension???s? should everyone gather up at the ??? as it is hit? or should people go to some safer area and have someone hit the ??? and sac flee to a place where he can be tractored? Tahngarthor 19:06, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Relic drops OK, this zone drops all the level 74 relic armor (Beaucadine) and all the level 75 relic armor (Xarcabard). So why was this reverted to "Head and body" when the armor is factually all level 74 and 75, but not all head and body? i.e. Monster Gloves. The description, as it is now, is correct for any interpretation of what the list shows. Also, it is just like all the other Dreamworld zones, which drop a specific level of normal relic armor (And specific peice for -1s). Are you confusing normal with -1? It's -1 legs and body; and normal level 74 and 75. Tahngarthor 23:05, 4 August 2007 (CDT) I don't want an edit war (And this wasnt even originally my edit), so could you explain your reasoning here? Thats what we have the talk page for. All I understand is you keep changing a true statement to a false statement. Take a look at the item list, it's right there. Tahngarthor 11:37, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Double Post I went ahead and deleted the double of the last paragraph. Reinhardt 18:45, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :It's not duplicate, that's one for 2nd floor and one for 3rd floor. -- 18:51, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Tav Win at 90 Just some information about the ease of getting the win, in case people are now going for the Atma. 16 of us successfully beat Tav with time to spare at level 90 with ease. We popped two bosses (BLM and DRK) and a PLD+WHM+BRD team held the DRK whilst the rest of us killed the other. Death is the only headache as it can't be avoided and can take out key members very quickly. We killed the second Boss with 2-3 of our DD weakened (along with the PLD and BRD in the tank party) and it was straightforward. We didn't have any specific gear/relics etc and only 3 BLMs. Part of our success was probably down to NOT getting the SMN Diabolos and having poison pots etc. Any sensible group could do this easily. With care, its perfectly possible to only have 1 Boss up but two was fine.Eldelphia 12:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Our group finally won the last Dynamis, after several tries in which we aggroed at least 2 Diaboli (and if I remember well there was always a summoner). The key was not to aggro any Diabolos suit on the way to the camp, and luckily the one we pulled didn't turn to be the summoner this time (we got Diabolos Diamond, black mage). Went down in a few seconds. As a side note, do not use Break on him, mine never stuck. I don't remember trying Stun, but I guess it's even worse since it is dark magic against a mega boss aligned to darkness. Sarirodord 08:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC)